Spatial light modulators (SLMs) come in various forms including microdisplays. Some types of microdisplay are formed on a silicon substrate. Such a microdisplay may include a two-dimensional array of pixels on the silicon substrate with liquid crystal material above the pixel array. Each pixel is driven by electronics formed on the substrate. When digital signals are employed in driving the pixels, it may be necessary to buffer digital values for each pixel in a memory that is adjacent to each pixel. However, if one or more of the pixel memories fail, there can be a significant degradation in the image provided by the microdisplay. Accordingly, expensive repair or redundancy arrangements may be needed for the pixel memories.